


Night at the Ryokan

by Apharine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fondling, Hot Springs & Onsen, Other, Vaginal Fingering, this fic is to celebrate key's big boobs thanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apharine/pseuds/Apharine
Summary: When Kabu and Key book a night at a traditional ryokan in Hoenn, they're expecting to enjoy the onsen and have a nice dinner together.  But when Key can't sleep that night, things end up getting very steamy.
Relationships: Kabu/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Who's ready for things to get hot and heavy at the onsen?? ;) This fic is for Kater, who owns Key! If anyone doesn't already follow Kater, you can find them at starlightfruit on Twitter....please check out their stuff because Kabukey is love, Kabukey is life TT_TT Also, Nic (who makes a brief appearance here) is Jaz's OC - you can find them at theunovanprince on Twitter!

Key had thought the Hoenn air was as hot and humid as it could come - but they realize they’ve been wrong as they approach the ryokan where Kabu’s booked a night for their group. The traditional inn sits on top of a hot springs and is infamous for its onsen baths, which had sounded lovely to Key, originally. Now, though, as they walk next to Kabu down a well-worn dirt path approaching their secluded lodging, they realize that the onsen means even more heat and humidity in the air.

Key tugs at their shirt, trying to get a bit more airflow to their skin, but their binder isn’t allowing for much. Sweat is pooling against the elastic material and between their breasts, and Key wiggles uncomfortably, wishing they could just get it off already. They’re tempted - nobody is here, at the moment. Nic and Raihan, their two travelling partners, had splintered off earlier to go search the nearby cliffs and caverns for rare Dragon-type Pokemon that were rumored to dwell there.

Kabu notices their movement, and turns to them, eyebrows raised.

“Everything all right?” He asks mildly. Key grimaces but nods, leaving their binder alone and instead continuing to walk down the secluded gravel path by his side.

“Just…warm,” they explain. It sounds like the understatement of the century to their ears, but they don’t want Kabu to worry. Kabu notices the way they tug at their binder just one more time, though, and seems to understand.

“A yukata will be much more comfortable,” he smiles, his grey eyes soft. “That’s standard wear at a ryokan, so you’ve got that to look forward to.” Key hums in agreement and nods, then takes Kabu’s hand in theirs.

They walk in silence for a while, the only sounds the chirping and singing of Taillow and Swellow as they swoop across the golden sky. Key watches them with a smile on their face, noticing the way that some of them return to prominent nests along the cliffs, settling in for the evening.

“Oya!” A familiar voice calls. Rapid footfalls approach, but before Key can turn around, strong arms wrap around their shoulders from behind. Key staggers forward a little at the sudden impact of a body pressing against them, but manages to catch their balance, laughing. Nic, holding them affectionately, laughs, too. “We finally caught up to you guys!”

“How long were you running for?” Key laughs, noticing the way Nic’s clearly out of breath. NIc laughs again, peeling herself off Key’s back.

“Not that long,” Raihan says, approaching the group from behind and slinging his arm around Kabu’s shoulders amicably. Kabu chuckles and side-hugs him in return.

“Felt like forever for me,” Nic laughs, falling in step on the other side of Key. “Of course, I’m the one who had to keep up with those long legs, so…”

“It’s good for you,” Raihan teases, and the whole group laughs.

“Hey, did you guys wind up finding any dragons?” Key asks, eager to hear the story of the couples’ cave-exploring adventures. “Bagons, maybe?”

“Nothing,” Raihan says, sounding more than a little disappointed.

“The legends may truly be just legends,” Nic says

“Yeah. All we got was a bunch of Zubats attacking us,” Raihan laments.

“Sounds like you’ve gotten the real Hoenn experience, then,” Kabu chuckles, taking Key’s hand in his again. “Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn are pretty infamous for the amount of Zubats they have in caves.”

“You tell us this now?” Raihan teases.

The friendly banter continues as the group walk along, and it’s almost enough to take Key’s mind off the way the air grows still more hot and humid. Within a quarter of an hour, they come upon the ryokan itself, though, and the conversation dies down as they walk across the grounds, approaching the entrance hall.

“This place is beautiful,” Key murmurs, taking in the scenery. The inn is truly the picture of rural Hoenn perfection, with lush greenery, beautiful, almost sculptural, trees, and, of course, plenty of rock formations. The total effect is one of idyllic, sprawling beauty.

“It really is,” Kabu murmurs, but when Key turns to look at him, his eyes are firmly fixed on them, not on the scenery. He sidles just a little closer to Key, then leans in to murmur into their ear, “I’m glad we booked the best room for ourselves. It’s going to be good to have time together, just you and me.”

Key feels a chill run down their spine despite the heat, and they reach over to Kabu, cupping his cheek.

“I’m glad, too,” they start, but before they can say much else, an unfamiliar voice calls a greeting. Kabu pulls back, turning towards the sound.

“Ah - that’ll be the innkeeper,” he says a bit regretfully, and turns to greet their host.

The ryokan proves to be everything Key and Kabu could want it to be - plus more. Their private room is traditional, yet still stunningly gorgeous, with the wood interior creating a homy yet radiant feel. When Kabu slides back the shoji door that connects their room to the outside, the sight of the private onsen takes Key’s breath away. 

Whatever Key had been expecting, it hadn’t been an enclosed area paved with flat rocks partially covered by a high wooden roof. They’d been thinking more along the lines of one of those indoor baths installed in an area with clean wooden floors - not natural rocks and lush greenery, soaking in the steam.

“This is amazing,” Key breathes, and Kabu smiles, sliding his hands around their waist from behind.

“I’m so glad you think so,” he murmurs, nuzzling into their shoulder. He presses a kiss to their neck, nipping gently at the skin, and Key gasps, surprised by the contact. After a moment, he tentatively slides his hands up from their waist, reaching for their chest. “You wanted to get this off, right?” He murmurs in their ear, his voice husky. He hooks one finger under the collar of Key’s shirt, far enough down to tug gently at the binder.

“Y-yes,” Key breathes.

“Can I help you?” Kabu asks, pressing his hips just a little closer to Key’s. They sigh and press back into him, their soft ass level with his groin.

“I’d like that, Kabu,” Key murmurs. Kabu sighs raggedly, then slides his hands to the bottom of Key’s shirt, lifting it up off their body. Key helps him, wiggling it over their head, and together, they toss it to the side. 

Kabu undoes their binder next, his fingers careful yet nimble. Key breathes a literal sigh of relief as the binder is stripped away, then discarded in much the same fashion as their shirt had been. Their heavy breasts fall forward, no longer contained, and the air finally hitting their skin feels better than they had imagined it might.

Behind them, Kabu groans, his big hands again returning to Key’s chest. This time, he slides his hands underneath Key’s breasts, groping at their softness for a moment before lifting one, feeling its heft.

“Kabu,” Key murmurs, noticing the way he presses his hips against them just a little more insistently. Is it just their imagination, or is there something firming up there? “Don’t we have dinner, soon?”

Like most privately run ryokan, this one served dinner to their guests one group at a time, and liked each group to be right on time, so their food would be fresh. The innkeeper had kindly told them so, then set up a time with Kabu for everyone in their party to be down.

“We do,” Kabu says with a small groan of frustration.

“How soon is soon?” Key asks, turning the idea of a quickie over in their head. They’d been travelling a lot, today, and though there had been a lot of walking, Kabu had also created many intimate moments between them, too.

“Like…ten minutes, soon,” he says, then silently curses himself for wanting to be prompt.

“Maybe after?” Key asks, turning in Kabu’s arms. They press their full breasts to his bare chest, and watch as his eyes flick down to them, then back up to their eyes.

“I’d love that,” Kabu murmurs and leans in to pull them into a deep kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, things don’t go according to plan.

Dinner is delicious and filling, but the intimate setting lends itself well to talking for a long time with both their host and with Nic and Raihan. By the time they finish their meal, it’s already dark, and Key and Kabu are both yawning with fatigue. However many miles they’d walked today in an effort to enjoy the scenery, it had caught up to them.

Nic and Raihan, however, are full of a lot of spark - and sake, and together, they manage to cajole Kabu and Key into joining them at the public onsen for an after-dinner soak.

“The typical thing to do is to go bathing, _then_ have dinner,” Kabu frowns, objecting to their insistence. “Then go to bed.”

“Oh, forget typical. Besides, the hot water will help your knees, old man,” Raihan says teasingly, and though Kabu objects to anything being wrong with his knees, Key’s pretty sure the thought of the water being good for his joints and muscles sells him on the idea.

The onsen is, of course, delightful beyond words, and Key finds themself savoring every moment in the hot water. Kabu seems delighted, too, and Key’s grateful that he’d deliberately picked a facility that was more traditional and didn’t segregate baths based on gender. It’s enjoyable to experience it with him; the onsen is, after all, different than just a hot tub or a jacuzzi, somehow, and a thousand times more calming.

It’s so calming, in fact, that after a while, they begin to slump against Kabu’s shoulder, drifting off to sleep.

“Oh, Key,” Kabu murmurs softly, wrapping one arm around their shoulders as he nudges them awake. Key blinks drowsily as they sit up again.

“Sorry,” they say, rubbing their eyes. “I didn’t realize I was that tired.”

“We’d better go to bed,” Kabu says, and the gentle firmness in his voice tells Key that there will be no arguing with the idea - not from them, or from Nic and Raihan.

Kabu and Key change into the yukata provided by the inn after bathing, and Key relishes the soft cotton fabric. It’s so much more breathable than anything they’d worn, even with the yukata jacket over it.

“Can we wear these to bed?” They ask Kabu blearily, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“We can,” Kabu confirms, smoothing some of Key’s hair out of their eyes. He presses a gentle kiss to their forehead, then guides them to lay down with one hand on their shoulder. Key doesn’t protest, surprised to feel how exhausted their body is.

A moment later, Kabu crawls into bed beside them, then pulls the sheets up. Key snuggles into them; they’re soft and smell fresh, and with the Hoenn air beginning to cool down, being settled under the sheets feels comfortable.

“Good night, Key,” Kabu murmurs, cupping their cheek and pulling them into a gentle kiss. As the kiss ends, he props himself on one elbow, reaching over to pull at a little chain attached to a lantern.

The light goes out, and the room seems surprisingly cozy and safe, even in the dark.

Kabu lays down again, settling in close to Key.

Perfect.

Except that as tired as they feel, all the sleep seems suddenly drained out of them now that the light’s off. In fact, they feel wide awake.

Key wiggles a little, agitated. Their mind is racing - not really focusing on anything in particular, just thinking about the past few days of the trip. Then, they begin to go back further, thinking about their time in Galar. Almost against their will, their thoughts drift to some times in the Motostoke Stadium when they had thought they could do better, when they’d felt they’d let Kabu - and the other Gym Trainers - down. Embarrassing moments begin to flash through their mind, too, and Key rolls over in bed, beginning to grow genuinely agitated.

Behind them, Kabu lets out one quiet snore. Well, Key thinks, at least he’s sleeping. They wouldn’t want to keep him awake just because their mind had decided to run a little wild tonight.

Key tries to talk themselves down, to encourage themselves to relax and forget about those little things and fall asleep. But trying to forget about them is still focusing on them, somehow, and they end up laying awake for what feels like an interminable amount of time.

Eventually, they swing their feet over the edge of the bed and sit up. If they’re going to be awake, they might as well walk around the ryokan a little. Not only is the scenery gorgeous and soothing in its own right, but going for a stroll is likely to help quiet their mind.

Maybe after, they can get some sleep.

Key slides into the slippers provided for walking around inside the inn, and picks up the sandals provided for outside, too. Then, moving slowly and quietly, they let themselves out of their room.


	3. Chapter 3

After a full loop around the entire perimeter of the ryokan’s grounds, Key is beginning to feel more settled and calm. The soft calls of Hoothoots, the tree leaves rustling in the slight breeze, the occasional glimpse of Illumise flitting around just behind the brush - it’s incredibly soothing, and walking helps their mind grow quieter.

Finally beginning to feel more ready for bed, they had back into the ryokan, stepping back into their indoor slippers. The facility is silent as they walk back down the hallway, heading back for their room, and when they crack the door open slowly, they find Kabu, still in bed and sound asleep.

Key smiles at the sight of their partner, so peaceful at rest, his features lit by the moonlight streaming in through the window. Part of them wants to go over and kiss his handsome, relaxed face - but the thought of waking him up holds them back.

After a long moment spent soaking in the sight, Key moves instead across the floor, quietly opening the door to the private onsen. They’re almost ready to sleep, but just a little more time outside will help them settle down that much more.

Then, they’ll crawl into bed by Kabu’s side and join him in slumber.

Key walks over to a large, flat rock by the edge of the onsen, sitting down on it and soaking the steam and humidity in. What had felt overwhelming in the daytime now feels pleasant in the cool night air.

But then, plenty of things could be like that - a change in perspective might be all you need to see them differently.

Key considers dipping their toes into the water; they don’t want to get fully in, of course, because they’ll be going to bed soon. But maybe just a little would be okay…

As Key slides their sore feet into the onsen, a quiet noise draws their attention. When they turn towards it, they realize it’s the door to their room, opening.

“I thought I might found you out here,” Kabu murmurs, keeping his voice quiet.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Key says apologetically, but Kabu shakes his head, smiling softly as he approaches them.

“You’re fine. I noticed when you left the first time, and was just trying to sleep lightly so I could hear when you came back,” he explains, sitting beside them on the flat rock. He sets one hand gently on their back, between their shoulder blades, and begins to rub gentle circles. “If you couldn’t sleep, you’re welcome to talk to me, you know.”

“You were already asleep, and I didn’t want to wake you,” Key explains quietly, feeling their cheeks heat up. They know Kabu’s only trying to help, and they know he loves them, but still - hearing him talk about their insomnia feels a little…embarrassing, somehow.

“I’d wake up for you every single night, if I knew it could help you feel better,” Kabu murmurs, gently pulling Key closer to him. Key leans against his strong shoulder and chest, their embarrassment fading.

In its place rises a feeling of being protected.

“Do you want to talk about anything that was keeping you up?” Kabu asks tenderly after a moment. Key swallows hard, then shrugs.

“It’s…nothing we haven’t talked about already, you know? Just my mind running through some times where I felt I was being embarrassing or a burden…or whatever,” they say vaguely, aware that they’re trying to minimize their anxieties a little for the sake of Kabu.

Kabu knows them too well, though, and sees through it.

“Those things aren’t whatever at all,” he insists, firmly but kindly. “But you should know that I’ve never once thought you were embarrassing or a burden. Every second I’ve ever spent with you - even before we started dating - I always thought you were a delight. Now, me,” Kabu says, chuckling and shaking his head. “I’m the embarrassing one.”

Key sits straight up, shocked.

“You are not, Kabu!” They insist earnestly, and Kabu smiles lovingly at them, a blush rising to his cheeks.

“You can love me and still find my fire puns embarrassing, Key. It’s all right,” he says with another small laugh, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“What? No!” Key exclaims. “I love your fire puns!”

“Do you?” Kabu asks shyly.

“Yes!” Key insists once more, their hands balling up into fists. His fire puns were always so cute and funny - how could he imagine that they found that part of him embarrassing?

“Well, then, I guess it’s like that with you, too. There might be parts of you, or things that you do, that you think are embarrassing,” he says pensively. “But I love even those parts of you, Key. Very, very much.”

Key is stilled by Kabu’s words, and they look deeply into his eyes. Sincerity and warmth and love reflect back at them, and Key lets out a breath, their fists relaxing.

“Thank you,” they say quietly, leaning back towards Kabu. Then, they reach up to him with one hand, cupping his cheek; he’s grown just the slightest bit of 5 o’clock shadow, and it feels a bit foreign against their skin in an interesting way. “I love you, too, Kabu. Even the parts of you that you might find embarrassing. And I love them very, very much, too.”

Kabu’s smile grows, his eyes positively shimmering with emotion.

“Oh, Key,” he murmurs, and leans down to kiss them on the lips. It’s a gentle kiss at first, just his mouth brushing against theirs, but it’s not long until he presses into them just a little more firmly. Key pulls him closer still with the hand on his cheek, then slides it around to the back of his head, where they have more leverage to deepen the kiss. They open their mouth to him, and his tongue enters, hot and warm as it tangles with Key’s.

Finally, after a long moment, the two of them pull away, and Key’s surprised to find themselves growing aroused. Poor Kabu probably just wanted to sleep; now’s not the time to impose on him, they think.

But then Key catches the way Kabu’s eyes dart down to their breasts, which are still unbound in their yukata. The robe had fallen somewhat open while they’d been walking, and quite a lot of cleavage is on display.

Kabu’s eyes flit back up to Key’s, then, as if drawn by a magnet, back down to their breasts again. He licks his lips unconsciously, and tentatively reaches out to one, cupping their curves through their yukata.

A small moan escapes Key’s throat, and they feel their face heating up. Making a noise when all Kabu had done was to touch them -

Well, they’d think it was embarrassing, except that the way that Kabu’s lips part and his eyes flame with desire tells them that he found it quite arousing.

“You like that, Key?” He murmurs quietly into their ear, still holding them with one arm around their back. The other hand slips beneath Key’s yukata, fondling the soft flesh there. He gropes and squeezes gently at every inch of their breast he can reach, gradually working closer to their nipple. “You like when I feel you up like this?”

“I - I do, Kabu,” Key sighs, pressing their chest just a little further forward into his hands. Kabu makes a quiet but pleased grunt at this, finally grazing his thumb over their hardened peak.

Key gasps at the contact, and Kabu pauses, rolling their nipple between forefinger and thumb for just a moment. It feels so good; Key wishes he’d do it to the other side, too -

As if reading their mind, Kabu takes his hand off their back and slides it under their yukata, working his way towards the nipple of their other breast.

“I hope this isn’t unwelcome,” Kabu murmurs, his eyes tentative as he looks up and meets Key’s gaze. “If you’re tired, we can go to bed. It’s just…I love how big your boobs are, and they’ve been looking amazing all day, ever since you unbound them….”

Key’s mouth drops open, both from his words and the way he begins to roll their other nipple gently, teasingly. The contact feels so good; they only wish he’d replace his fingers with his mouth.

“This - this isn’t unwelcome at all. Please - I love when you give them attention,” Key mewls, and Kabu smiles.

“Then let me give them all the attention they deserve,” he says, sliding his hands underneath their breasts. He lifts both up, one in each hand, though the soft tissue overruns even his broad palms and big fingers. “They’re rather heavy, aren’t they?” He murmurs, more to himself than anything as he carefully pulls them each out of the yukata, leaving them bare in the night air.

Before Key even has an opportunity to answer, though, he lowers his head to one, taking Key’s nipple into his mouth.

His tongue is deliciously warm and wet as it envelopes their peak, and he spends a long moment, swirling gently around their nipple, before going in to flick at it more avidly. The contrast in sensations is incredible, and Key moans aloud again, holding Kabu’s head to their chest.

Kabu stays on the one nipple, his other hand groping and squeezing Key’s other breast. As he continues to suckle, he puts more of his weight against Key, gradually lowering them down so that they’re laying down on the flat rock. Any thoughts of how uncomfortable the surface might be disappear for Key as Kabu continues to work at their breast; the pleasure far surpasses any discomfort.

“Kabu,” Key breathes, and Kabu finally pulls his mouth away, looking up at them with blown pupils.

“Yes, Key?” He asks, his voice husky. 

“I - I want to do something for you,” they murmur, reaching down towards his groin. He’s too far away for them to grab, though - but they’re sure he understands what they mean.

“You don’t have to,” Kabu murmurs, moving to their other breast and pressing a light kiss to their nipple. “I’m extremely turned on right now. Any more might be…well,” he says, dropping his hips so that they rest atop Key’s thighs. 

“Oh,” Key gasps, surprised by how hard he is under his robe already.

“Yes,” Kabu laughs, opening his mouth and beginning to lick lewdly at their other nipple. “You can just enjoy yourself, for now. And I’ll enjoy myself in you soon.”

Key feels a throb of arousal at his words, and move to part their thighs for him, wrapping their legs around his waist. In this position, he’s able to slot his hips against Key’s, and he begins to grind against them, his cock stimulating their clit while he lavishes their second breast with all the same attentions he’d provided to the first.

Key gradually turns into a moaning, flushed mess under Kabu; the stimulation on their nipples and clit together feels delicious. They’re soaking wet and acutely aware of how empty they are.

But then, Kabu has grown quite a bit more flushed, himself. His cock feels hot and heavy against them, and Key’s sure he must be so achingly engorged for them, ready to fill them up…

“Would you like to take this inside?” Kabu asks, finally pulling off their nipple. The thought of another moment without being inside of them feels like agony to him; he needs to be held, to feel their tight wetness around him. “On the bed?” He asks, glancing over at the rock.

“Y-yes, sir,” Key stammers, and Kabu feels an even stronger jolt of arousal shoot down to his groin. The _sir,_ he’s sure, is a little bit of a flustered holdover from when they’d first known him - but it still turns him on when it escapes them in this context.

Key moves underneath him, preparing to sit up, but he wraps his arms around their waist, lifting them as he stands. They squeal in surprise, arms finding purchase on his shoulders and legs, and Kabu chuckles,holding them underneath their hips.

He loves when he can fluster them - and he doesn’t mind a chance to show off his strength just a little, either.

Kabu carries them easily inside, shifting them into one arm to allow him to re-open and close the door. Key clings to him as he walks, and he’s delighted to feel their wetness literally dripping onto his hips. Had he gotten them so worked up, just by fondling them?

Kabu places one knee on their bed, then leans over, gently lowering Key to the mattress. They look so adorable beneath him, and the way their trust and adoration for him is written all over their face -

It’s almost too much to bear.

Kabu discards his yukata hastily.

“Let me make sure you’re ready for me,” he murmurs huskily. His cock feels fit to bursting, already, but that doesn’t matter.

Key’s needs come first.

“Yes,” Key sighs, gasping quietly as Kabu slips one finger inside them. They really are dripping wet, Kabu realizes - but still, he’d like to take them a little further before he buries himself inside them.

Kabu begins to move his finger in and out, playing with the angle and the pressure on their front wall, looking for the spot that he knows will make Key come undone. At the same time, he reaches up to their clit, rubbing circles over it with just the right amount of pressure.

It doesn’t take long until he finds that spot along Key’s front wall, and he adds a second finger, stretching them further. They accommodate him easily, and Kabu watches, aroused beyond belief as Key grows more and more flustered beneath him. They whimper and moan and squirm, sometimes covering their face from the intensity of the pleasure building within them.

It’s incredible to consider that he can bring them to this point.

“You’re doing so good for me, Key,” he murmurs gently. “You’re so good, you know that? I’m going to make you feel amazing.”

“Y-yes, Kabu,” Key stammers, now clutching at the sheets beneath them. “Make me come for you.”

“I will,” Kabu promises, and adds a third finger. He wishes, desperately, it could be his aching cock slipping inside them now, seeking out their snugness and their warmth around that most intimate part of him - but he knows he’ll get his desire soon.

For now, it’s all about Key.

Three fingers stretches Key just the right amount and builds just the right amount of pressure, and soon, they’re sobbing underneath him, chanting his name.

“Kabu - oh, Kabu, yes - fuck, fuck me with your fingers, sir -”

Kabu groans again at this, nearly coming undone all over the sheets.

But then a moment later, Key comes beneath him, their orgasm racking their body as their walls pulse around his fingers. Wetness gushes from them, coating his digits, and he watches their face carefully.

They’re so perfect.

Key rides out their orgasm with little cries and whimpers, and Kabu stills his fingers, finally drawing them out slowly. He waits until Key’s eyes are open again, looking at him, before he brings his fingers to his lips, licking their juices off of himself.

“O-oh,” Key stammers.

“You taste delicious, Key. Perhaps I’ll have to eat you out tomorrow,” he murmurs. “I’d love to now - but I don’t know that I can wait any longer for you.” He wants to fill them so badly, to feel them clamp around his cock as they come, providing him with the most pleasure he could ever hope to feel on this earth.

“Then fill me,” Key breathes, reaching for him and pulling him close. Kabu lines himself up with their entrance as he draws near to them, savoring the way his tip feels prodding at them. “Please,” Key pleads, using their legs around his waist to try to hurry him inside, and with a grunt, Kabu decides to give them what they want.

Carefully, slowly, he pushes himself in to Key’s snug, wet heat. Key’s desperately eager for him, though, and perhaps a little overstimulated; they moan and grip at him tightly as he enters.

Once he’s sheathed within them, Kabu stills for a moment, taking a moment to collect himself - and a moment to allow Key to adjust. Not that they seem to need it, much, but still. He reaches up, groping at their heavy breasts again with one hand, supporting his weight on the bed with the other. Key moans still louder at his touch, and Kabu hisses, so desperate to pound them he can hardly contain himself.

“Do you have any idea how much I want you?” He says, and he can see the surprise written across Key’s face as they realize how horny he is for them. They recover quickly, though, a satisfied smile spreading across their face.

“I do. Because I want you to take me just as badly, Kabu,” is all they say, and Kabu doesn’t need any more encouragement. He begins to move inside of them, careful to set a gentle pace at first. Soon, he begins to move faster, desperate for more stimulation.

“Fuck, Key, you feel so good. So wet and warm - do you know how good it feels for me to be in you?” He gasps, barely containing himself from fucking them harder.

“I - I have a-an…..an idea,” Key stammers, their eyes practically rolling back in their head already. They’re breathing heavily, shaking from head to toe, nearly drooling for him in their eagerness.

Kabu reaches down to rub at their clit, knowing full well the effect it’ll have on them.

“Oh!” Key squeals, squirming beneath him. He drops some of his weight onto them, pinning them down, while continuing to work their oversensitive nub. “That’s - that’s more than I can h-handle,” Key stammers, closing their eyes tightly. “I’m - I…Kabu, I’m going to come for you again!”  
“I know you are,” Kabu grunts, jerking his hips faster and harder against them. He can feel - and hear - his balls slapping their ass, and the bed is literally rocking with the ferocity of his thrusts. But Key takes them all eagerly, their nails sinking into his back and ass just a little as they claw him closer still. “I want you to wait, though. Wait as long as you can.”

“Okay,” Key gasps, eyes squeezing tight. “I - oh - I will for you, sir.”

Fuck.

Kabu continues to pound into Key, rubbing faster and harder and more enthusiastically at their clit. Eventually, he drops his mouth to their nipple, again lavishing their plump tits with all the attention that had gotten them so aroused earlier.

“Kabu,” Key gasps, and there’s a keening element to their call that tells him they’re incredibly close. He continues to pound them, pulling off their breast only to say,

“Come around my cock. Give me what I want.”

Key does as he instructs, their orgasm breaking as they scream his name. Their walls clamping rhythmically is everything Kabu’s wanted; he feels so tightly held as he pounds in and out of Key. 

“Key,” he grunts, feeling his thrusts growing erratic as he seeks out every ounce of pleasure he can find. “I’m - I’m going -”

“Fill me, Kabu,” Key gasps. “Breed me with your hot cum.”

Kabu fucks into Key as hard and fast as he can, for as long as he can. But inevitably, he feels his own orgasm build, then explode, his hot seed shooting out his cock as he buries it as deep as he can within his partner. 

“I’m filling you, Key,” he groans, and they mewl with pleasure beneath him.

“Give it all to me, Kabu,” they purr, and his throbs of pleasure grow so powerful, his vision grows white and he feels himself slumping on top of Key. “Give me your seed.”

Kabu thrusts in time with his throbs of pleasure, grunting in desperation each time.

Eventually, the pleasure ebbs, and Kabu is surprised to find himself positively pinning Key to the bed, all his weight on them and his cock buried as deep in them as he can possibly get.

“I - I hope that wasn’t too much,” he stammers, beginning to take his weight off his partner. To his surprise, though, Key grabs at him, keeping him from going anywhere.

“I like you on top of me like this,” they murmur. When Kabu catches a glimpse of them, he’s surprised to find that their expression is one of pure bliss. “Stay here and stay in me. Keep your cum inside me.”

“O-oh,” Kabu stammers, but lowers his weight back on top of Key, managing to shift just a little off them so as not to hurt them. “If that’s what you want - then, yes, gladly.”

“It is what I want,” Key says, their voice beginning to grow drowsy.

Kabu stays inside Key, his weight and heat and profoundly intimate proximity soothing to them, and in no time at all, Key finds themselves finally drifting off to sleep. Kabu doesn’t notice for a long moment, having grown drowsy himself, but eventually, Key lets out a quiet snore. Kabu startles back to full wakefulness, but then smiles softly, realizing what had happened.

Carefully, he pulls his softened cock out of Key, taking his weight off their sleeping form. Their yukata is a mess around them - he hadn’t bothered with undressing them fully - but he doesn’t want to take it off or arrange it on them, lest they wake again. Instead, he pads over to the bathroom quietly, taking a washcloth and wetting it with a little warm water. Key stirs just the slightest amount as he cleans them of the cum leaking out of them, but doesn’t wake.

“Good night, my love,” he murmurs, slipping into bed beside them and pulling the covers back up around the two of them.

Then, he, too, falls asleep.


End file.
